Prego Patti
by BeltinBlonde
Summary: What if Patricia gets pregnant? What is she gonna do?
1. 5 Weeks

Preggo Patti.  
Chp. One.  
The News.  
Patricia POV.  
Positive. I was pregnant. I was 17 and pregnant. I can't believe it. How could I be so stupid?! I knew better. I knew it only took one time. I had just come back from being a sinner. Eddie told me that I would always be the one he wanted. He was the only one I wanted. The next thing I know. Shit happened. I need to tell him.  
"Eddie?" I ask walking into his room.  
"Yes dear?"  
"I need to tell you something, " I say going and sitting on his bed by his knees. He takes his head phones off and puts them to the side. He takes my hands.  
"Anything. " he says.  
"I'm pregnant. " I say.  
"Whoa. " is all he says. His eyes get big. He takes one hand away and runs it threw his hair.  
I start crying.  
"Whoa hun, don't cry. What's wrong?" He says leaning forward and taking my face in his hands.  
"I'm afraid you're gonna leave me. I'm scared. We are 17. We live at a boarding school. What in the actual fuck are we going to do?"  
"I'm not leaving. This is going to be hard but well talk to my dad. Get it worked out. It's ok. We got this baby. I love you. " he tells me.  
"I love you too. "  
"Who all are we going to tell?" He asks.  
"No. Nobody yet. I don't know how far I am. I don't know if something is wrong. It's too soon to tell anyone. I'm gonna call my mom though. I need her. "  
"Ok do it now. I'm right here."  
I pull my phone out of my pocket. I dial her number and put the phone to my ear.  
"Hello dear. "  
"Hi mom. I have something to tell you, you aren't gonna like it, at all. "  
"What is it?" She asks.  
"I'm pregnant. " I say. Squeezing Eddie's hand.  
"Are you serious?"  
"Yes. "  
"Well, it's not ideal but it'll work out. I'll call my doctor. It's ok love. I'll call the doctor and call you back. " she hung up. I knew it wasn't ok. It isn't. But it happened and now, now I gotta deal with it.  
"She's calling the doctors and then she's gonna call me back. " I wipe tears from my face.  
"Baby why are you crying?" He asks.  
"I feel stupid. It's not ok to get pregnant at such a young age. I don't know what we are going to do. We don't have jobs, well We have the band but it'll never work if I'm pregnant. " I tell him.  
"Babe, it's all gonna work out. I know I'm not religious but G-d wanted us to have a kid. So it'll work. I know it will. " he tells me.  
"It's going to have to. I don't have the strength to give the baby up in any way. "  
"I love you, " he says then places his right hand on my flat stomach.  
"And this baby."  
"I love you too. But can we really do this?"  
"Yes. "  
~SHE NEEDS A DR. SHE NEEDS A DR. AT HER DR. APT.~  
I walk in and lay on a table. Eddie and my mom came with me. They both stand on my right side. Eddie holds my hand. The doctor walks in.  
"Hello, Patricia. I'm Dr. Lake. I'm going to ask you some questions. "  
"Ok. "  
"Is this your first pregnancy? "  
"Yes. "  
"Age?"  
"17."  
"Were you on birth control?"  
"No. "  
She asks some more.  
"Alright, well, lets see your baby. " (ok so my mom just had a baby and I know how the first ultrasound really goes but it's kinda gross so just know this doesn't happen in real life. )

She puts some gel on my stomach and then puts the thing on my stomach.  
"That little dot is your baby,"  
Wow.  
"From the looks of it you have been pregnant for an amount of time. I would say maybe over a month. "  
I knew this. I just kept denying it.  
"So you are about 5 weeks along. "  
"Nice. "  
"Your due date is December 14th. Go talk to Barb (at first I typed Barf.) to plan your next visit. Congratulations. "  
"Thank you. " I say smiling  
I plan my visit then we leave.  
Eddie starts jumping up and down when we get back to the house in the parking lot.  
"I can't believe it! We are having a baby!" I slap him across the stomach.  
"Dude! People. Campus. Shut. Your. Face. "  
I guy from Isis house walks by looking confused.  
"April fools! I'm not pregnant. It's a late joke." I say. Fake laughing.  
He just walks away.  
"Dude. "  
We walk back to the house hand in hand.  
"I love you my dearest. " He says in a sing song voice.  
"I love you too. " I say. Leaning over and kissing his cheek. I decide I'm going to tell KT. Her and Mara switched rooms ABD we are best friends now weirdly enough.  
I walk in and she is flipping threw a magazine.  
"I wanna tell you something. But you can't tell anyone or I will kill you. " I say walking in with my hands on my stomach.  
"Ok?"  
I go and sit down on her bed cross legged with my hands still on my stomach.  
"I'm pregnant. " her eyes get huge and her mouth drops.  
"Get. Out. No way. "  
"It's true. "  
"With what? An ant?!"  
"No. Eddies baby. "  
"Ohhhh! I'm excited!"  
"Really?" I ask.  
"Um hmm. " she nods.  
"Well then. Guess there's a lot ahead of us. No turning back now. "


	2. 10 Weeks

Patricia POV.

We had to tell Eddie's dad. Had to. He was the one who would get the living situation figured out. I had waited 5 more weeks. The only people who knew were, Eddie, my mom, and KT. Eddie had planned a takeout night with his dad and asked if I could come. Mr. Sweet of course said yes. i was so nervous. I looked at the clock, 6:45, we were leaving at 7, I figured I should get ready. I got up off my bed and went to my closet. I pulled of my shirt and looked at myself in the mirror. I still wasn't anywhere near showing, but I was pregnant all right. I put on a green tank top then pulled on a plain orange shirt. I put on some shorts since it was April and now getting hot. I did my side poof in my hair and sprayed some water in it so it could curl. I slipped on my black flowered sandals, grabbed my favorite hoodie and my phone and decided to bizonce.

I walk down the stairs to see Eddie waiting for me. He must see the nervousness in my face because he comes over and kisses me on the lips. I let everything fly away for a minute but then when hi slips part from mine I'm brought back to reality. This is the moment everything changes. Mr. Sweet could get mad and kick us out, then what in the fuck would we do? Eddie holds my hand as we walk to the school. We get there in 5 minutes. Eddie opens the door to his dad's office for me and I walk in and see 2 chairs in front of Mr. Sweets desk. I look on the desk and see Chinese food. I feel nauseous. We walk in and sit down. My nauseousness growing.

''Hello! How are you Patricia?'' He asks.

''I'm well, and you?''

''Just great. What have you two been up to lately?'' he asks as he puts some hot braze chicken on his plate. That's when I can't hold it any more. I can feel the barf forming. I cover my mouth and run out of the office and into the bathroom. My lunch ends up down the drain. I hear Eddie come in. He kneels beside me and holds my hair back. When I'm done we wash our hands, I rinse out my mouth and we walk back into the office. Mr. Sweet looks concerned and confused.

''Patricia, what happened? Are you ok?'' he asks.

''Yes, but there is something we need to tell you.'' He looks so confused. I take a deep breath and decide to get it the fuck over with. Eddie takes my hand.

''I'm pregnant.'' I say. His face changes. It's unreadable.

''You're what?'' he asks raising his eyebrows.

'' Pregnant. 10 weeks. Mr. Sweet, I know it's not ok, but we have to deal with it now. We need your help. What are we gonna do?'' I ask.

His face softens. Eddie's grip on my hand tightens.

''Well, what if we had you two and the baby move to the attic. You both can still stay here, we have never had this happen before. I don't want you to leave, and I don't want to sound selfish here, but with your bands first album about to come out, the publicity the school would get would be remarkable. '' he says. I lean my head on Eddie's shoulder and he puts his arm around me. I really don't feel well, but we have to talk to his dad.

Our band Musgraver, which is my grandma's maiden name, is me as the singer, Eddie on drums, and Fabian on the guitar. We are still in the studio to get our first album out. He is right though, the publicity would be remarkable.

''As for baby stuff, diapers, clothes, all that great stuff I could help out I guess I mean we don't know how the album will do, I do hope for the best. '' he says. He turns his head and looks at me and then my stomach.

''Maybe you should go. Patricia are you ok?'' he asks looking very concerned.

''Yeah I'm just so tired. '' With my body not used to another person growing inside of me, I have been so worn out. Also every part of me is weak, my nails are thinning by the day. I think my hair is falling out. [This happened to my mom. True story. Her hair fell out. Her nails were like paper. Her eyes dried out. BTW she had a boy. Wink Wink.]

''Alright, well, you two get to leaving. I will do _all_ the talking to Victor, don't say anything about the matter to him. I will handle it. Please do let me know if you need anything, anything at all.'' He stands and Eddie hugs him. Then Mr. Sweet walks over to me and embraces me.

''If you need anything, I'm here. ''

''Thank you so much.'' Eddie puts his arm around me and we walk back to the house. We get there around 8:30. Most everyone is in the living room. Me and Eddie go in his room. I kept some clothes in there. He goes to the bathroom so we can both change. I take out a pair of my white pj pants with black polka dots and a hoodie. I put my hair in a messy bun and lay on the bed. Then Eddie comes in and we lay on his bed next to each other. His arms around my waist and mine around his stomach. He's only wearing some blue and green plaid pj pants. I cling to his bare chest. I'm freezing, like always.

''I love you. '' he says.

'' I love you too. We need to tell everyone soon. '' Then I fell asleep.

I wake up at 6. I pry myself away from Eddie, after making out a little bit because we realized Fabian slept on the couch, bless that poor boys soul.

I go up stairs to my room.

''Where were you?'' KT asks.

''With Eddie.'' I say simply. She shrugs and walks out.

Today is the day we tell everyone. Beat me with a fork. I take off my hoodie and look in the mirror. I see a bump. A bump! I'm excited, but worried at the same time. [When I first saw my mom's first little bump, I cried.] I put on my white shirt, tights, skirt, tie, I slip my shoes on and grab my blazer and run down to Eddie.

''Eddie!'' I say walking in. I see them both ready. Eddie is sitting on his bed with his left leg crossed over his right knee and he's tying his shoe. Fabian is gathering his books up.

''Everything ok?'' he asks looking worried. Fabian looks confused and worried.

''Yeah! I'm fine! I'm great!'' I say.

''What's up?'' he asks walking towards me. He puts his hand on the small of my back and leads me down to the dead end of the hallway.

I point to my stomach. He notices the little bump and his eyes get big.

''Baby! That's great! '' he says.

''I know and it still just looks like I ate a lot. But I wanna tell everyone today. Like now. ''

''Ok. Sounds good. But do you want the whole school to know? ''

''No, so we wil just tell them to keep it a secret.''

He takes my hand. He gives me a kiss on the lips. We part and walk in to the kitchen.

''Hey everyone,'' I start. Figure it's a good way to go. Everyone is there. I mean everyone, the whole house.

''We have something we need to tell you.'' Eddie pulls his hand out from mine and places his arm firmly around my waist.

''What is it Trixie-Wixie?'' Alfie asks.

''Well Imma just go out and say it, I'm pregnant.'' I say. Everyones eye grow wide. There are a bunch of gasps and 'whoas' .

''How far are you?'' Mara asks.

''10 weeks.''

''And you didn't tell us sooner?'' Joy asks. I feel bed for not telling her.

''We didn't know what would happen.'' I say.

''Wow. I wonder what kind of spirt it will have. I heard if you rub spice oils on your belly that it makes the child healthier. Would you like some?'' Willow asks.

''No thanks hun, I'm good.'' I say.

Trudy walks over to us.

''Well Mr. Sweet talked to Victor and I last night after everyone went to sleep. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask deary. I know this ha sto be a hard time for you so just know I'm here. And also,'' her tone changes as she starts talking to the whole house.

''This information stays in this house. No one from any other house is to know. It is not to be talked about outside of these walls. Am I clear?'' There is a bunch on yeses as everyone walks out. Eddie kisses me and puts his hand on my belly. Then he takes his hand away and we walk to school. I walk through the hall with my blazer covering my small bump. What will it be like when I'm 32 weeks pregnant? How long until people will notice? How will this all work out? Who in the fuck knows.


	3. 15 Weeks

DON'T OWN HOA. I LOVE U ALL.

Patricia POV. 15 Weeks and Showing.

It had been 5 more weeks. I slept in my own bed last night. I pulled off my tank top and looked in the mirror. My bump was getting more and more noticeable by the day. The thought scared me. I've already had to get a new uniform. I was going shopping with Kara later. I call KT Kara. [It annoys me and my bffl so I changed it here. Don't hate me.] We were going to the mall for stretchy pants. Yay! No one else at school knows. We plan to keep it that way, for as long as possible. I don't know how much longer it will last though. I'm 15 weeks pregnant now. We heard the baby's heart beat and will soon will learn what gender the baby is. Me and Eddie don't care either way. I just want healthy. I think he wants a boy though. Kara wants us to have a girl. I really don't give a fuck, I just want the baby to be healthy. I walk down and go sit at the table next to Eddie. People look at me different now. They look to be as if they are walking on egg shells. I don't understand why.

~~WALKIN TO SCHOO~~

~~AT SCHOO~~

I was walking down the hall from my locker to first hour. I get weird looks. Good gosh! I am not that fat! It truly just looks like I gained like 10 pounds, whale I have, maybe more, but not the point!I give them a death glare and just walk a little faster. I walk over to Eddie's locker. He looks up and smirks.

''Hey babe.'' he says. His face changes.

''What's wrong?'' He asks.

''People are looking at me weird. I don't think I'm that fat.'' I say.

''You aren't. I don't know why they are looking at you like that, but as you would say'fuck em.''' Haha. I _would _say that. Oh I'm laffin.

''I love you. '' say looking up at him and taking his hand.

''I love you too Yacker.'' he gives me a quick kiss and then we walk to class.

~~BLAH BORING SCHOOL SHIT.~~

~~WALKIN HOME~~

We get to the house. Eddie gives me a quick kiss and then I head up to my room.

''Hello.'' Kara says.

''Hey gurl.'' I reply as I throw my bag down. I walk over to my closet and pull out my Beatles shirt and a pair of shorts. I throw my hair in a ponytail and plop on my bed.

''How was your day?'' she asks.

''Ok. People are looking at me weird. How was yours?''

''That's weird. My day was good. Are you still up for the mall?'' I don't know if I am or not. I'm tired. But I'm getting to big for all my clothes. My aunt who just had a baby said I could have her old clothes form when she was pregnant. Maybe I'll go there. Less people.

''My aunt said I could have her clothes. I really don't feel like going in public, so I think I''ll just go there.''

''Ok. Well I'm still gonna go with Mara, you have fun at your aunt's.'' she says as she leaves.

''Thanks.''

I text Eddie.

Will you take me to my aunts? She lives bout 15 min. from here.

He replies.

Sure. Come on down.

We get in his car and go.

~~RIDING IN A CAR~~

~~AT AUNTIE JENNY'S~~

I get out of the car and Eddie takes my hand and we walk to the door.

''Hey there!'' say my Aunt Jenny as she opens the door. I love her so much. She is a heavier set woman. She has blue eyes and short blonde hair.

''Hey! I missed you!'' I say as I give her a hug.

''Hey Eddie.'' she says as we walk in. I sit on her couch.

''How are ya?'' I hear from the hallway.

''UNCLE PAUL!'' I say as I get up and hug my uncle.

''How are ya? Baby ok?'' he asks.

''Yep. Everything is great. I just came to get Aunt Jenny's clothes.'' I say.

''And here they are.'' She says as she brings out a cardboard box.

''Thank you.'' I say as I take the box.

''Alright well we better be going.'' Eddie says as we take the box out of my hands.

''Hate to be in and out but it's a Thursday.'' I say.

''Alright, well I love you.'' My Aunt Jenny says. I hug my Aunt and Uncle. Then we leave.

When we get back to the school we go to Mr. Sweet's office. We hit up a drive through on the way home.

''Hello.'' Eddie says as he walks in.

''Hello. '' Mr. Sweet replies.

Eddie puts the food on his desk. He hands me my burger and I take it and start eating.

''Mr. Sweet I wanted to ask you something.'' I say.

''What might that be?'' he asks.

''I was wondering if I could wear like a hoodie or something to school? I've gotten some weird looks from my weight gain.''

''Well sure you can. If anyone asks why, just say because. '' He tells me.

''Thank you!'' I say.

We then leave.

~~BACK AT THE HISHOUSE~~ [I'm sorry, Not sorry.]

I wake up and get dressed. I pull out a black skirt from my Aunt's box. Then I pull on a green tank top and a Wicked hoodie. I don't bother with tights. I walk down stairs. I get more looks. I give em right back. I would except more from my friends. It's mostly Mara. Not really anyone else. Fuck. Her. I will gladly say that her face.

After we eat Eddie puts his hand around my waist and we leave.

There is this new thing at the school since everything that happened. It's that when you leave during class, someone has to go with . Sweet knows about my anxiety I get so he let all the teachers know so that he goes with me. They also know about the baby. I have to pee. Eddie takes me. We are walking down the hall hand and hand when Benji walks by.

''You know, hoodies aren't school uniform.'' He says as he walks past us.

''Fuck off. '' I say and I keep walking.

Eddie chuckles.

''I love you Yacker.'' He says.

''Love you too Slimeball.''


	4. 20 Weeks

I don't own HOA. Thank you all so much. All those reviews make my day. Thank you.

Patricia POV:

I wake up on my back. I look down at my self and see a nicely sized bump. How am I gonna hide this in a hoodie? Ain't no way, no how. What in the actual fuck am I to do? I look over on Eddie's nightstand and see it's 5:30. Trudy should be up. I worked it out I will do a lot of extra house work and cooking because of everything she is doing for our family. I put my hand on my belly and look up at my Eddie who's arms are still around me. A smile comes across my face. Family. I love that. I just hope it lasts. I pray it does. I sneak out of his hold and head to the kitchen. My hair is falling out of my bun an din my face. I'm wearing a gray hoodie and pink white and navy plaid pj pants. I put my hands on my belly.

I hear Trudy humming.

''Morning dear, something wrong?'' she says not looking up from the batter she is stirring.

'' I can't hide it anymore Trudy.''

''Hide what dear?'' she says putting the batter bowl[haha] down and turning around.

''Oh my, Patricia. This wonderful!'' she says walking over to me.

''Do you mind if I?'' she says hovering her hands over my bump.

''Sure.'' I say.

I feel a kick from Sweeter. That's what we've been calling the baby, Sweeter. Trudy jumps slightly.

''On my!'' she says.

''You felt that? I didn't know Sweeter was that strong.'' I say surprised.

''It's a strong baby all right? When will you find out what Sweeter is?'' I got really, really mad when Alfie called my baby 'It' so now everyone calls Sweeter, Sweeter. Kara came up with it.

''Actually, later. After 4 period. My mom is picking us up early, but I don't know if I even want to go. I can't hide my belly.'' I say. I sit on the stool in the kitchen while Trudy goes back to her batter.

''Well you have to face it at some point, Sweeter is growing every day. You are just gonna get bigger.'' she says. I rub my belly.

''You're right. I'm gonna go get dressed. Thanks Trudy.'' I say getting up.

''Any time my lovely. Any time.''

I walk up stairs and see Fabian in my bed. Him and Kara are both asleep. I get my clothes and sneak back out and go into the bathroom. I put on the black skirt from my Aunt and one of Eddie's gray hoodies from Myrtle Beach in America. I do my regular makeup. Then I take my bun down. I part it to the side and do a four strand braid and pin it to my head.

It's 5:55. My other job is to wake everyone up. I go to Willow, Joy, and that bitch Mara's room. I open the door and walk in.

''Guys, you need to get up, it's almost 6.''

''UM. Good morning Patricia.'' Willow says as she sits up and stretches.

''How do you rate the morning sun?'' I ask.

''PATTI! It is too early for nerd talk.'' Joy says as she gets out of bed and walks past me. I walk back to my room. I walk in.

''Guys get up!'' I say. They do. I head down stairs. I walk into Eddie's room. I sit beside him and move the hair out of his face. With my other hand on my belly. Again the thought of family comes in my mind.

''Baby, wake up.'' I say.

He stirs. His eyes open.

''Hows my Yacker and my Sweeter?''

''Great. We gotta go. Gotta cook and clean. '' I say getting up, giving him a quick kiss on the lips and leaving.

''Patricia, can you get the waffles?'' Oh my life!

~~AT SCHOO~~

I was trying to walk through the halls like nothing is different but it's hard. I want to put my hands on my belly and I do, then people give me weird looks. Eddie stays by my side the whole time.

~~DOCTOR~~

[WHAT IS SHE GONNA HAVE? WHAT WILL SWEETER BE?] [YALL GONNA FIND OUT!]

I lay on the table and they put the gel on my stomach. The doctor moves the thing around my belly.

''Well do you want to know what you're having?'' she asks.

''Yup.'' I say.

''It's a girl!'' she says. A girl. Wow. Better not let Amber near her.

~~GOIN HOME~~

''GUYS?'' I say as I walk in.

''Living room.'' Eddie says.

Everyone gathers in.

''It's a girl. '' I say.

''Yes!'' Kara says.

''What are you gonna name her?'' Joy asks.

''Well we did have names picked out.'' I say.

''We agreed on after my great uncle George and my best friend. '' I say.

''Genevieve Nichole Sweet.'' I say.

''That's beautiful. '' Willow says.

''It's good and strong.'' Jerome says.

''Just like her parents.'' Trudy says.

We go to bed. I sleep in Eddie's bed. I fall asleep with his left hand in my hair and right hand on my belly.

~~MORNING~~

I wake up at 5:30 just like yesterday. I get ready. Same skirt and hoodie.

I wake everyone up. Help Trudy make breakfast and clean up then I leave with Eddie's hand around my waist.

~~SCHOO~~

I was walking down the hallway when a girl form Isis walks up to me.

''Are you pregnant?'' she asks.

''I don't see why that is any of your concern.'' I say back.

''Slut.'' she says.

''Well bitch how about you go fuck yourself.'' I say.

''Sassy slut huh?'' she says.

''Bitch I don't think you heard me, '' I say stepping closer to her.

''Go. Fuck. Yourself.'' I say bluntly. Then I grab Eddie's hand and walk away.

''I love you so much.'' Eddie say to me. I bring my lips to his in a passionate kiss. He puts his left hand on my belly and the right one in my hair while both of my hands are in his hair. I pull away.

''I love you too Slimeball. I'm not a slut am I?'' I ask.

''No where close.'' he says.

I think that Bitch took my advice and went to go fuck herself because we didn't see her again.


	5. 21 Weeks

Chapter 5.

21 weeks.

So I thought the story was going just a tad too fast, so I will be going by every week of her pregnancy.

Let me know what you think, which way you like better.

Thank you all so much.

I don't own HOA.

Never claimed to.

I was 21 weeks along now. It was all going well. I haven't had anymore morning sickness. I didn't have a whole lot of cravings, just meat. I heard that's normal when you're having a girl. I wasn't tired anymore like I was before. I also wasn't too fat. I was at average weight and everything. The only encounter I have had with other people about me being pregnant was with that one bitch who called me a sassy slut. Pansyass. I hear Trudy call for me to help with dinner. I get off my bed, straighten my grey skirt and yellow t shirt, and walk down stairs.

I help Trudy make macaroni and cheese. Then I go to put the bowl on the table. Everyone is now seated. I walk and stretch in between Mara and Fabian to set the bowl down.

''Goodness Patricia! Move your fat ass out of the way!'' Mara screeches. [Y'all know what's coming?]

''Um excuse me?'' I say stepping back and glaring at her.

''Patricia I'm sorry.'' she says.

''Yeah no you aren't. You think the whole damn world revolves around your sorry ass! Well learn this now. It. Doesn't. And you know what?'' I ask as I grab lemonade.

''Go fuck yourself!'' I say as I pour the lemonade on her head and her blue tank top and white shorts.

I slam the pitcher down on the table and storm out of the room with my hand on my belly. I run into my room and sit on my bed.

''Yacker?'' Eddie asks as he comes and sits next to me.

''1) That was awesome, and 2) Are you ok?'' He asks as he wraps his right arm around me and rubs my right side. I lean into his right side and lay my neck in the crook of his neck.

''I'm fine. That fucking bitch though!'' I say.

''I know. I know. It's ok. You most definitely got her back, and got her back good.'' He says smirking.

''I did, didn't I?'' I ask smiling up at him.

''Oh yes.''

''Do you want to go back down? Or I can bring you up some food. '' He asks. That's Eddie, always caring about my well being.

''I'm good to go back down. '' I say.

He gets up and takes my hand. He opens the door for me and then puts his hand in the small of my back.

''Trish, are you ok? I can't believe she said that. '' Joy says as I sit down next to her.

''I'm fine, just very steamed.'' I say with a sigh.

''Well you had good reason. I sent her to her room.'' Trudy says. She walks over and puts her hand on my shoulder.

''You sure you're ok Love?'' she asks.

''I'm fine. I promise.''

I finish eating. I help Trudy with the dishes and lunches for tomorrow since it's a Sunday. Once I'm done, I head up to my room. I see Mara standing in the door way of the bathroom. She has her nose in the air like always.

''Fuck off. '' I say as I pass her.

I just really wish she would though.


	6. 22 Weeks

We haven't told Piper. I thought she would be disappointed. I swore my mom to secrecy. It was easy. She never saw my stomach over the lap top and luckily I didn't have any swelling other then my stomach. But, being 22 weeks, over half way through, she needed to know. I decide to video chat her. I wanted to do it alone. So when Eddie was at fencing(you don't hear that much and it's cool.), I called her up.

•R. I. N. G. I. N. G.• THE PHONE. THE PHONE IS RINGING. THE PHONE WELL BE RIGHT THERE. •(sorry)

"Hey Twin. " she said. I saw her blue "Mus. U. " T shirt.

"Hey. " I said uneasily.

"What wrong?" She asked.

"I have something to tell you. You have to promise you won't be mad. " I say.

"Ok?" She is confused and worried.

I sigh. "I'm pregnant. "

"You're what?" She asks harshly.

"I'm pregnant. It's a girl. We're naming her Genevieve Nichole. " I say.

"Why in the world didn't you tell me?!" I says.

"I'm sorry. I thought you would be mad and disappointed." I retort.

"You should've told me!"

"You would've been mad!"

"No!"

"Yes! You are now!"

"We'll how could you be so stupid?! Pregnant! 17! Patti you are stupid!"

"See this is why I didn't tell you!"

"We'll maybe if u had been smart instead of a slut!"

"GO FUCK YOURSELF.'' I say and I slam the top down.

That went well.

"Yacker?''

"Hey babe.'' I say turning in my chair with a fake smile.

"I take it that didn't go well?''

"What all did you hear?''

"Go fuck yourself. SLAM." He says moving his hand in a slamming motion as he walks over to me. He bends over and hugs me from behind, putting his arms on my chest. He rests his chin on my right shoulder and kisses my right cheek.

"Hello dearest. " he says.

"Hi honey. " I say. Tears in my eyes. On jumps out and runs down my cheek. Eddie catches it with his thumb.

"I'm sorry baby. " he says.

"It's not your fault." I say with a sigh.

"I just wish things were different. I hold my self responsible, I shouldn't have let it happen. " he says.

"I don't regret it. " I say.

He seems taken a back by this. He slightly pulls away. He looks at me, his eye brows knit.

"You don't?"

"No. I'm so happy to have a child, I know we're young and the odds are against us but, I'm happy. We are a family. " I say. Smiling at the end.

"I love you. " he says.

"I love you too. "

••••••••

Later that night my mom calls.

"Patti? It's me. Piper called. "

Great! Probably told her my choice of words. I did learn from the best. Cough. Mom.

"Yeah?" I say. I'm laying on my bed twirling one of my curls. I'm wearing my Wicked hoodie and some black yoga pants.

"Well she said she's sorry and wants to fly down to see you. " my mom says.

"Awh hell no!" I say.

"Hun, I know but she's your twin."

"Mom, she called me a slut."

"Sweetie you told her to go fuck herself."

"Point taken. " I say with a sigh.

"But that's just me. " I chuckle.

"Oh it is. "

"When will she be here?"

"Oh, just tomorrow evening. " she tells me like its no big thing. When in all actuality, it is a very large thing!

"Mom!"

"I know, she insisted. She wants to make things right." Sure!

"Fine. I gotta go. " I say. We share our I love you's and hang up.

I then go to sleep.

~after school~

I went home and changed into black yoga pants and a mint quarter length shirt. I threw my hair up in an Olympic bun. I heard a knock on the door.

"Hey babe. You ready?" Eddie asks.

"Really as I'll ever be. " I say with a sigh. He's wearing blue basketball shorts and a black Sick Puppies t shirt. He comes and lays by me. He lays his head on my left shoulder and wraps his arms around my waist.

"I know babe. I know. " he says.

"It'll be ok."

"Man I hope so." I sigh.

"Patti. She's here!" Kara says running in and closing the door.

"Oh yay!"

I shoo Eddie off of me and get up. He takes my hand. He gives me a quick kiss and we go down stairs. I see my twin standing at the door with her black suitcase. She's wearing short shorts and a floral print tank top with a pair of pink flip flops. What the hell is wrong with her! She knows we don't dress like that! Her hair is back it a messy ponytail and her zebra print glasses are set on her head.

"Sissy!" She says and runs over to hug me.

I hug back reluctantly.

"Hi. " I say and pay her back.

"Come on let's go up to my room." I say. She takes her bag and we go to my room. She sits on the edge of my bed.

"So, how are you?"

"Why are you here?" I get right to the chase. Might as well.

"I felt bad. I'm sorry sis. " she says.

"I don't believe you. What is really going on?'' I ask narrowing my eyes at her.

''Well...''

''Spit it the fuck out already!'' I say. I sit in my desk chair. I put both hands on my belly.

''Ok. Ok. I got kicked out of my school.'' She says looking at the floor.

''What?!''

''Yeeah.''

''So you're here because?'' I ask. She pissed me off. Bad.

''I didn't know where else to go.''

''How did you get kicked out?'' I ask.

''I did something bad.''

''Spit it the fuck out! What. Did. You. Do?!''

''I may or may not have thrown a HUGE party at my dorm floor.''

''What is so bad about that?'' I ask.

''Someone started a fire. It wasn't be I swear! But I got the blame because I threw the party.'' She says.

''How do mom and dad not know?''

''They didn't call. I really don't know why but they didn't.''

''So what in the actual fuck do you plan on doing? You aren't staying here.'' I ask. I don't want her here. It's still my school.

For a second I thought for once I wasn't the bad one, then I looked down. Then that feeling went away.

''I don't know. I really don't. I don't want mom and dad mad at me.''

''So why did you come here?'' I ask. Again.

''I thought you would know what to do. I'm really sorry Sissy. I didn't mean it. I don't know why I said it. I'm sorry.'' She says looking at me.

''It's ok. I'm sorry I was so mad.'' I say.

''You have nothing to be sorry about. I'm sorry.'' She says. She gets up, bends over and hugs me. I hug back. I'm done being mad. She needs me. I need her.

''We'll figure this out. Together.'' I say.


	7. 23 Weeks

IM WRITING AGAIN. WOOO.

23 Weeks y'all. I got this. Sorry.

I woke up in Eddie's arms. 5:45. I kissed the side of his head and went into the kitchen.

''Morning!'' I say to Trudy.

''Hello love.'' she says with a warm smile.

''Can you stir the batter?''

''Sure thing!'' I help make pancakes and set the table then I walk to the boys' rooms. I walk over and sit on Eddie's bed. I stroke his hair out of his face.

''Baby come on get up.''

''No.''

''I don't have the time. Come on. Up. Now.'' I say. I kiss his lips and walk out. I pass Fabian as he walks to the bathroom from the living room. I walk up the stairs into my room and see Piper in my bed. My mom was coming tonight. Fuck my life. Piper and I had talked about it and we were going to tell her what happened with Piper and the fire. I still hardly know happened. I grab my skirt and and hoodie and head to the bathroom. I wash my face and do my makeup. I do a poof in my bangs and put my bobby pins[almost said booby.] in it then put a black bow on top. I wake everyone else up and take my seat next to Eddie. He moves me over close to him and puts his right arm around my waist.

''Come on.'' he says standing and taking my hand. We walk to school it was a normal day.

~Back Home.~

I walk up to my room. I put on my light blue dress with yellow polka dots. I french braid the rest of my hair. I walk down stairs to Eddie.

He meets me half way on the stair case. He gives me a hug. Must notice my nervousness.

Then, I hear the door.

''I'm here my darlings!''

Fuck. My. Life. Fuck. It. Bad.


	8. 23 Weeks Prt2

Yeah. I'm not doing to good right now. Boy trouble. So to get over it I'm pouring myself into my writing. Every story will get updated.

I gave Eddie a look that said kill me now. He gave me a reassuring smile and grabbed my left hand and pulled me down the stairs. I saw my mom standing in the door way. She wore a purple V-neck shirt and black jeans with purple heels. My mom works at a shoe store so she has a lot of shoes.

''My sweet girl! And the new sweet baby!'' My mom said. She had a huge smile and her arms open wide. I hugged her. I missed her so much. My mom was always my rock. I was her favorite, Piper was my dad's favorite. It wasn't the best family, but it worked.

''Hello Eddie! So good to see you!'' She said bringing him into a hug. She loved Eddie.

I heard Piper come up behind me and Eddie.

''Hi mom.'' Piper said. My mom's expression changed. She gave her a small silent hug.

''Let's go in the living room.'' Eddie said. We all went and sat the coffee table Trudy had set out some cookies and a pitcher of water and cups. My mom and Piper sat in the chairs and me and Eddie sat close to each other on the couch. He put his left arm around me. I had my right hand on his knee and my other on my belly.

''Ok let's get to it.'' My mom said. My mom was just like me. Blunt. I learn from the best.

''What the hell happened Piper. I want to know everything. And I do mean everything.'' My mom said. I wanted to know too, she hadn't even told me.

She took a deep breath.

''Ok well I threw a party in my dorm. I had only invited a few friends maybe 7 but they invited friends. Then their friends invited friends. The next thing I knew the whole floor was [poppin'] partying and going crazy. '' She said.

''So how did this fire start?'' My mom asked. I was proud of my mom for not yelling. She always got mad easily.

''Well there was this guy. His name was Jeremy.'' Piper said.

''Piper, wasn't Jeremy the name of your boyfriend?'' I asked.

''Yes, well was.'' She said. I could tell my mom was getting mad. It was easy for me to tell.

''He smoked, not pot or anything, so he had a lighter. Some how someone got beer and vodka so he was drunk and he was messing around with his lighter and then curtains caught fire.'' She said. She wouldn't look at any of us.

''So how did _you_ get the blame?'' I asked.

''He told me to.''

''So you listened? Why?" I asked.

''He said if I didn't take the blame he would't love me any more because he would go to jail for under aged drinking.''

''Well shit Piper!'' My mom said.

''We paid good money for you to go to a great school and you threw it all away on a, on a,'' My mom was at loss for words. That never happens.

''Fuck face.'' I finished.

''Yeah. Fuck face.'' My mom agreed.

''I'm sorry!'' She said.

''I can't believe you.'' My mom told her.

Eddie tightened his grip around my waist. I looked over at him and he kissed my cheek.

''I'm sorry. I know it was stupid. But I made a mistake. Just like Patricia did with Genevieve. You still treat her like a saint. What she did was way worse than what I did! But you treat her like it's just perfect to get pregnant at 17! It wasn't my fault in the first place!'' Piper said. Eddie and my mom both looked shocked.

Shits gonna go down.

''Ok,'' I say standing.

''Babe.'' Eddie says leaning forward and grabbing my hand. I shake his hand off.

''My baby is not a mistake you little bitch. Yeah I made a mistake but my baby isn't one! I need mom right now. You don't understand at all. You were a stupid little shit and took blame for this son of a bitch for nothing! It was your fault in the first place. Go fuck yourself in a fucking hole you winch.'' I say. I grab the water pitcher and throw it in her face and then storm up the stairs.

~With Mommy and Piper.~

''So can I just go to school here?'' Piper asked after she got a towel from a stern faced Trudy.

''When your sister stops saying the word 'fuck', so never.'' Mom said.

''You will be coming home with me sadly. You are grounded for a year or more. You will go to public school. I'm so mad I don't even want to look at you right now!'' Mom said getting up.

~With Peddie upstairs while that was happening~

''Are you ok baby?'' Eddie asked me.

''No.'' I said rushing into my room. No one was there thank goodness. I didn't want to relive it. I went over and laid on my left side on my bed. I started crying and Eddie ran over and held me. He didn't say anything. He just held me tight and and rubbed my back. I bawled into his chest.

''She's not a mistake. '' I said.

''No. Never.'' He agreed. I finally calmed down and wrapped my arms around him.

''My grandma always said I was. Me and my baby sister. It hurts. Bad.'' He said. [It does hurt.]

''After she is born if Piper ever says that to her she will never see her again.'' I said. [I love Jo Frost.]

I mean it. If she ever says that again. I'm done. She is taking sibling rivalry way to fucking far.


	9. 24 Weeks

24 Weeks.  
Overworked.  
So much is going on and there is so much to do. All the extra chores I've acquired. I've been behind on school work because I've missed classes from morning sickness, doctors appointments, and just being plain tired. Being pregnant sucks.  
Today I woke up at 5:45. Did chores. Went to school. Had no fucking clue what was going on. So then I stayed after an extra 2 hours with Mr. Sweet to get my work done and understand it. Then as soon as I got back to the house I had to help Trudy with everything for dinner. Then I finally got to relax. Thank the lord its Friday. I took a shower, put on my pajamas of black shorts and a purple muscle t shirt. My belly felt huge and I knew I was only going to get bigger. Yay. I went down to Eddies room which is pretty much where I stay every night. We talked to Mr. Sweet and since he lives on school grounds and his house is big enough we will be moving in there tomorrow and creating a nursery. We ordered the crib and the paint and are ready for tomorrow. I think.  
"Hey babe." I say walking into his room and laying next to him on his bed.  
"Hello beautiful." He says wrapping his arms around me.  
"Go to sleep. You are going to be working really hard tomorrow."  
"True. But Jerry and Fabian will help."  
"Still, just kiss me, shut up, and go to sleep." I said. He listened. His lips were on mine for a few blissful moments before he pulled away. I buried my face in his shoulder and we both fell asleep with a long day ahead of us.  
~Morning~  
I woke up at about 8:20. A heavy arm of a sleeping American around my waist. I threw his arm off and the nudged him.  
"Hey, wake up."  
"Ugh." He said rolling over and wrapping me in his arms.  
I pushed his arms off once again.  
"No. Out. Of. Bed. Now." I went over to the chair where I kept my closes and put on some denim maternity shorts and a green t shirt.

"Ow. Darn it." Fabian said carrying up the crib in a large cardboard box and almost dropping it.  
"Dude!" I said. He and Eddie carried it down the hall to Genevieve's room. On the door we nailed a pink plaque with clouds that said  
"Genevieve Nichole Sweet"  
I leaned on the wall with my hands on my stomach and looked at it all. She is real. And with my pregnancy over halfway through, she's coming soon. I really hope we're ready for this. Me and Eddie being parents. We love each other and all but we do fight and get on each others nerves quite a bit. Theres still a part of me that thinks Eddie will leave. No, not a part of me that thinks that Eddie is a good guy. It's my nightmare that he'll leave.  
Eddie was in charge of putting the crib together. I didn't trust Jerry and Fabian isn't any Bob the Builder.  
"Yacker! Come help me put this crib together."  
I walked in and have him a glare.  
"Oh right. You're pregnant."  
The dresser was already put together and my mom helped me line the drawers with pink wrapping paper. We even had some of her clothes hanging in the small white closet from Auntie Amber. Willow gave her some paper butterflies she made that Joy and I hung on the walls. We brought in an old wooden rocking chair that had a pink blanket hanging off of one of the arms. All the white furniture. All the pink clothes and fabrics and even the softer pink walls. All for our little Sweeter.  
I was just going to move into Eddie's room at Mr. Sweets house. That was easy. All my stuff fit in about 4 boxes and I was done. Genevieve's room was done. Everything all put together.  
It was late and Mr. Sweet had ordered pizza for everyone. Kara, Fabian, Jerry, and Joy were the ones who helped us with everything. The others thought Mr. Sweets house was too weird. It was. But it's home now. My mom understood. It was the easiest. I talked to her and we would just put up a pack and play at her house and she would buy the diapers and toys that she would need for the time we would spend there. This was my home now. Never in my wildest dreams would I have ever thought I would fall in love with the headmaster's son, get pregnant, and then move in to the headmaster's house.  
We all sat down at Mr. Sweets small kitchen table. His house only had 4 rooms, and 2 bathrooms. It was a considerably small house but it's going to be fine for us.

Mr. Sweet sat at the head of the table, then Eddie on his left, me next to Eddie, Fabian sat to the right of Mr. Sweet, Kara next to him, then Joy and Jerome.

''Thank you guys so much for helping us. It means the world to me.'' I told everyone.

''No problem.'' Kara said.

''Anytime.'' From Fabian.

''Now Patricia and Eddie, are you going back to Anubis, or staying here?'' Mr. Sweet asked. Eddie leaned back and put his arm around me.

''Up to you babe.'' He said.

''I want to go back to the house. Be with our friends as long as we can because we won't have that option much longer.

''Alright. '' He said with a smirk as he stood and helped me up.

We all walked back to the house and when we got there everyone was in the living room watching TV. Everyone here just loved each other. We were a family.

They say it takes a village to raise a child. How about an Anubis House?


End file.
